shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopkins Season 12
Shopkins Season 12 is Theme is Fairytales. There will be 3 waves, One released May 2019, October 2019 and February 2020, There will be special finishes Wave 1 Shopkins Goldilocks and The three bears * Patrica Porridge * Claire Chair * Fred Bed * Darcey Door * Polly Padlock * Kristina Key * Baby Bowl * Robby Ribbons * Georgina Gold * Allison Alarm Clock Tin Soldier and Ballerina * Hella Helmet * Tina tutu * Toby TIcket * Tutu Cute * Bella Boots * Daisy Dance Shoes * Tippity Toes * Fiona Foghorn * Sam Soldier * Balletina Red Riding Hood * Becky Basket * Fruity Pie * Bob Bone * Clara Cape * Riana Red Hood * Brianna Bows * Wingona Wig * Danielle Dress * Sally Skippity Shoes * Tommy Tree The Little Mermaid * Pilina Potions * Vicky Voice * Shellie * Willow Wedding Dress * Bree Bouquet * Dainty Dingle Hopper * Bethany Blowie Thingie * Mellisa Mermaid Tail * Trina Triton Wave 1 Playsets * The Three Bears House comes with Daisy Petals as Goldilocks, Peta Bear, Megan Bear, Brooklyn Bear, Shoppets. Gary Gold Bar and Louise Locks * The Coral Reef comes with Frusha Salad as Ariel, Faith Flounder Fish and Birdianna Shoppets. Mia Mermaid Tails and Tia Triton Wave 1 Shoppies * Daisy Petals as Goldilocks Comes with The Three Bears House * Frusha Salad as Ariel Comes with The Coral Reef * Chip Choc as The Tin Soldier * Pirouetta as The Ballerina * Pippa Melon as Little Red Riding Hood Wave 1 Shoppies Exclusive Shopkins * Daisy Petals, Gary Gold Bar and Louise Locks * Frusha Salad, Mia Mermaid Tails and Tia Trition * Chip Choc, Brittany Boots and Faith Fuzzy Hat * Pirouetta, Dannie Dance shoe, Rue Ribbons * Pippa Melon, Biana Basket, Cutie Tart Wave 2 Shopkins Hansel and Gretel * Candie House * Wandie Wig * Poorina Shoes * Buttons Baby * Ria Ribbons * Witchy Hat * Will Witch Dress * Sugar Lumps * Ginger Fred * Isla Icing Cinderella * Ormellie Original Dress * Ivie Invitation * Pumpkiana * Mini Mouse * Lizard Lola * Clickity Clock * Tiffany Time Watch * Sallie Swing * Roxie Ring * Giselle Glass Slipper Aladdin * Lori Lantern * Magicalina Carpet * Pearlina Pearl * Parrotina * Lancy Hat Fancy * Suit Sweet * Applina Fruit Tart * Tia Tea Cup * Lara Lamp * Wendy Wishies Wave 2 Playsets * The Flower Garden comes with Makaella Wish, Pair of Slippers and Kristina Crown Wave 2 Shoppies * Makaella Wish as Cinderella * Melodine as Gretel * Mikecrophone as Hansel * Jenni Lantern as Genie * Cocolette as Jasmine Wave 2 Shoppies Exclusive Shopkins *Makaella Wish, Pair of Slippers and Kristina Crown *Melodine, Gingerina House and Pops Candy Drops *Mikecrophone, Cookieton House and Polly Sweet Lolly *Jenni Lantern, Louise Lamp, Clarissa Carpet *Cocolette, Jeweliana Jewels and Crystina Crystal Wave 3 Shopkins Snow White Rapunzel Beauty and the Beast Sleeping Beauty Tinkerbell Alice In Wonderland Wave 3 Playsets *The Cutie Cottage comes with Crystal Snow as Snow White, Apple Blossom and Candice Cake *The Colourful Meadows comes with Pineapple Lily as Rapunzel, Petar Pan and Patrick Paint Wave 3 Shoppies *Crystal Snow as Snow White *Pineapple Lily as Rapunzel *Sia Shells as Belle *Mackaroni as Beast *Mystabella as Aurora *Popette as Tinkerbell *Queenie Hearts as Iracebeth *Milly Mops as Mirana *Spaghetti Sue as Alice Category:Shoppies Category:Shopkins Category:Fanmade Season 12 Category:Fairytales Category:Seasons